


05 爱着你的我并不完美。

by sennosakura



Series: 【AS】于终有一日定将放晴的天空之下 [5]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura





	05 爱着你的我并不完美。

CASE 05.

这天晚上难得阿斯兰没有加班，两个人窝在沙发上打发时间。电视里放着没什么营养的综艺节目，真抱着一桶冰激凌大吃特吃。阿斯兰忧心地看了一会儿，怕小孩儿吃太多冰吃坏肚子，长手一伸，把冰激凌桶夺下来放到一边。  
他问真：“这次的事件解决之后，你有什么打算？愿意跟我一起去PLANT吗？”  
真因为冰激凌被夺走，像一只耍脾气的猫咪那样把自己蜷进了沙发里，拒不吭声。  
阿斯兰露出一个无奈的表情，费了半天劲把人拽进怀里，再用两条手臂环住，脑袋轻轻搁在小孩儿柔软的颈侧。  
“我想带你见见我妈妈。”  
他很少在人前提起自己的家人，所有人都称他是“萨拉家的继承人”，被光环所笼罩的大少爷，他也情愿维持这种表象。实际上他也希望展现在真面前的永远是自己光鲜亮丽的一面，因此在坦陈的时候，他心里是很忐忑的。令他庆幸的是，从真的角度看不到他的表情。  
“她叫雷诺娅，是一个很优秀的人，一名出色的农业科学家，一个美貌温柔的妻子和母亲。”  
他给真讲萨拉家的事，讲他的父亲和母亲，还有“血染的情人节”。  
“在那次恐怖袭击中，她精神上受了很大的刺激，连我和父亲都不认识了。”  
这些事情连卡嘉莉都不知道。有的伤口看似痊愈，实际上下面的组织早已腐坏不堪，阿斯兰很清楚正确的治疗方式是忍受疼痛剔骨疗伤，可他享受着人们对他完美表象的欣羡，不知不觉习惯了逃避。  
到了此刻，他面对真，才第一次有了勇气直面并不完美的自己。他发现自己迫切地渴望着倾诉，渴望能把这些事情说出来，说给眼前的小孩儿听。  
“父亲也因为那个事件而变了个人，对自然人的仇视让他变得残酷和暴躁，我们之间因为我和卡嘉莉的交往而发生了不怎么愉快的争吵，最后断了联系。我搬出了萨拉家，和他见面也仅仅停留在工作上的交流。明明是父子，很奇怪吧。”  
真回握住了阿斯兰的手。  
阿斯兰突然跟他说这些沉重的话题，他一开始是无措的，可是听完后他又有点高兴，因为之前那样温柔又完美的阿斯兰是“所有人都知道的阿斯兰”，而现在的这个有些颓丧、不安、脆弱的阿斯兰则是只有自己知道的阿斯兰。  
这样的阿斯兰对他来说是新鲜的，吸引力不减反增。阿斯兰主动走下神坛，以一个更真实的身份站在他的面前，他感叹着“原来阿斯兰也会有这样的一面”，感觉同他的距离一下子就缩短了。  
“让你听我说这些，并不是想让我的过去成为你的负担。”  
阿斯兰揉了揉小孩儿的头发，故作轻松地笑了笑，  
“只是希望能够让你了解我，我并不是大家所说的那样无所不能，也不是永远温和亲切，同样我的姓氏也并不是媒体所说的那般光芒四射。我是个有很多缺点的人。有时候没有那么帅气，也会有沮丧和难过的时候，当然如果我生气了我会尽量控制情绪，不做伤害你的事情。因为我喜欢你，我想和你一直——”  
阿斯兰轻轻地吻住小孩儿的发丝。  
“一直在一起。”

 

“我也是。”  
真有些不好意思地低下头，手指扯了扯沙发上的线头。然后他像是下了很大的决心一样转过身来，闭上眼凑上去，在阿斯兰的唇角蜻蜓点水般地啄了一下。  
我喜欢你，不管你有多少缺点，有多么痛苦的过去，即使你满身泥泞狼狈不堪，我也喜欢你，只喜欢你，想和你一直一直在一起。  
“真……”  
阿斯兰一脸又惊又喜，见他这幅表情，真歪了歪脑袋，  
“我说喜欢你就这么让你惊讶吗？都傻掉了。”  
“啊，不是，我是说、啊对，但是，”  
阿斯兰舌头打了结，  
“我的意思是，你能说话了！”  
“诶？”  
还真的是这样。  
真摸了摸喉咙，又尝试着发了几个音节，声音确确实实恢复了。  
“真不可思议……”  
他还处于有点茫然的状态，那边阿斯兰已经喜上眉梢地拿起手机给维丹医生打起了电话。

 

卡缪·维丹接到阿斯兰电话的时候正在和花·园丽过二人世界，拿起手机的时候满脸都写着不耐烦，但是电话接通的那一刻，他又恢复了那个温和的维丹医生——只是语气上。  
“声音恢复了？记忆呢？”  
“暂时没有吗。多注意他的情况，我建议你让他多和其他人接触接触，不然很容易形成封闭心理。”  
“当然，当然。安全第一。最近地球不太平，黑海那边也有小规模的武装冲突。”  
“……明天下午我有时间。”  
“好的，随时联系。”  
卡缪挂了电话，拧着眉毛看了看手机，干脆直接切断了电源，扔到床头柜上。  
“是真吗？”  
花·园丽问。  
“那孩子的监护人。临时的。”  
卡缪在临时两个字上加了重音。汇报病情就汇报病情，夹杂那么多私货干什么，没人想知道那孩子开口第一句话是不是跟你告白。  
哼，不过是秋后的蚂蚱了，等监护期结束，看你还能蹦跶多久。被打断了好事的卡缪阴测测地想着。

 

※※※  
正午的阳光透过遮光布的上沿漏入屋内，冷气开得很足，床上的被子裹着一大一小两个睡的正香的人。  
由于下午约了维丹医生给真做复查，加上昨晚折腾得太久，生物钟素来准时的阿斯兰破天荒地允许了睡懒觉的怠惰行为。  
床头柜上的手机嗡嗡嗡地震了起来，大概震了有一分多种，阿斯兰才迷迷糊糊地从被子里伸出一只手，摸了几下摸到了震动源，划开屏幕，结果从手机里传来美玲·霍克带着哭腔的声音。  
“萨拉探员！我姐姐她出事了！”

 

“怎么了？”  
真揉了揉眼睛，顶着一头鸟窝从床上坐起来，看阿斯兰已经穿戴完毕，疑惑不是应该一起去找维丹医生吗，阿斯兰跟他解释说霍克姐妹在外出执行调查任务的时候遭遇了袭击，具体情况电话里说不清楚，他得先赶去医院一趟。  
“我会和维丹医生联系，你好好待在家，千万别出门，任何人敲门都不要开。”  
阿斯兰披上外套，走到卧室门口又折回来，在真额头上印了一吻。  
“我走了。”  
“路上小心。”  
真对阿斯兰挥了挥手，目送他出了公寓门，重新倒回床上。  
没过一会儿他又决定爬起来，从阿斯兰着急的样子推测，这次的事件或多或少是和之前的那些事件有联系的。

 

真蜷缩在书房的椅子上，用阿斯兰的电脑查找关于今天的袭击事件，社交平台上的消息总是最快的。  
推特上已经有了热搜，他一条条地浏览着，网上有很多分析表明这起袭击案是自然人制造的恐怖袭击，有不少调整者在鼓吹萨拉局长的自然人灭绝政策，认为应该和自然人打仗。  
“明明战争只会带来更多的悲剧。”  
真并不认为萨拉局长的极端做法是正确的，但他同样不知道什么才是正确的。他痛恨害死父母和真由的凶手，然而这种仇恨不会扩大到全体自然人身上。  
“叮咚”  
门铃声打断了真的思绪。  
他想起阿斯兰出门前的叮嘱，他戒备地盯着玄关的方向，像猫咪一样竖起了全身的毛。  
门铃响了三四次之后，对方似乎是终于放弃了。  
等到完全没了动静，真才轻手轻脚地走了过去，从猫眼往外看。  
一个人也没有。  
他给阿斯兰发了信息，如同预料一般地迟迟没有回复。  
打开推特，在几个基地这边认识的联络人里面犹豫了几秒，选择了给雷·泽·巴雷尔发私信。  
雷的回复倒是很快，他说露娜的左肩胛骨受了枪伤，虽然伤势较重，但是没有生命危险。  
他问雷自己能不能去看露娜，雷那边显示正在输入的省略号，断断续续了很久才发来一条：  
『需要询问萨拉探员。』  
真被噎了一下，赌气说自己按照调整者的法律已经是成年人了。  
雷这次回复很快：  
『只要你还吃萨拉探员的住萨拉探员的，就得听他的。』  
雷说得好有道理，令真无言以对。  
似乎是看出了真的想法，雷没有问真为什么不直接找萨拉探员问这个，他直接替阿斯兰做了解释：  
『萨拉探员和塔利亚警官去开会了，看不了手机。等他从会议室出来我会让他联系你。』  
单从这一点来讲，雷是个不错的人。  
过了片刻，真打了一句话过去。  
『请代我向露娜问候。我会努力想起来的，我是说，犯人的样子。』  
雷这次又是打了很久，  
『不是你的错。不要勉强。』

 

※※※  
晚上阿斯兰回来的时候，给真带了蛋糕。  
“今天按门铃的人是卡嘉莉。”  
听他的语气是已经见过面了。  
真挑眉看向他，所以这就是你回来这么晚的原因吗？去见前女友什么的。  
“不是那回事……”  
从小孩儿的脸上读出了想法的阿斯兰叹了口气，把哈罗从真脚边拨开，坐到旁边。  
“她说想见见你。主要是想了解商场爆炸案的情况，本来是媒体要跟着一起过来采访你然后写通稿的，卡嘉莉没同意，她说这不是作秀，不需要以那种形式。”  
阿斯兰观察着真的表情，  
“你想见见她吗？”  
“国家元首，我一个平民哪里有谈见不见的资格。”  
真抱着肩反问道。  
阿斯兰一看他这样就知道这孩子小脾气又上来了。  
“别这么说话，卡嘉莉不是那种人。你要是不想见她我就说你身体不舒服。”  
“她是哪种人了，我又说什么了。”  
“真！”  
“我见，行了吧，见就是了！”  
“我不是这个意思！”  
阿斯兰还想再说些什么，结果真一点机会不给地径直跑回了客房，把门重重地摔上了。  
“这孩子……真是让人不省心。”  
揉了揉眉心，阿斯兰拿出手机，在同卡嘉莉的聊天界面停留了好久，最后点了退出。  
如果见了面发生点不愉快，事情就大条了。

 

俗话说怕什么来什么，第二天真还是见到了卡嘉莉·尤拉·阿斯哈。  
卡嘉莉的临时住处被安排在卡缪·维丹的楼下。  
见到卡嘉莉的时候，真第一眼还没认出来。他是个宅男，很少看新闻，对阿斯哈一家的印象主要停留在长胡子的老阿斯哈上，卡嘉莉在他的记忆里只是个模糊的轮廓，隐约记得是个黄色短发的女孩子，还有就是长得和老阿斯哈一点不像。  
卡嘉莉先一步出声，  
“阿斯兰。这位就是……”  
“真·飞鸟。”  
没等阿斯兰开口，真就向前一步做了自我介绍。  
“你好，真。你们现在是要去什么地方吗？”  
卡嘉莉丝毫没有介意面前小孩儿的无礼，她脸上的笑容依旧保持得很好。也是当了几年国家领导人的人了，如今公式化的微笑已经炉火纯青。  
“去见他的心理医生。”  
阿斯兰指了指天花板，示意那位医生住在楼上。  
“哦，对……那你们先去吧，等下如果有时间能一起吃个饭吗？”  
卡嘉莉没有看阿斯兰，她只是有些歉意地看着真问道，  
“媒体和议会那帮家伙死活不肯放过我，一定要有张照片才行，能不能帮姐姐一个忙呢？”  
虽然真可以对阿斯兰发卡嘉莉的脾气，但是真的被年长的女性拜托的时候，就暴露了他其实是个还没学会如何拒绝的小鬼。

 

※※※  
阿斯兰算是见识了什么叫一见如故。  
明明昨晚还抵触的不行呢，这会儿一杯奶茶就俨然是一对好姐弟了。看着旁边的真和对面的卡嘉莉相谈正欢，阿斯兰摇了摇头。  
基本上是卡嘉莉在说，真在听。  
偶尔提起阿斯兰，真也很有耐力地忍住不去追问——毕竟等回去了是要挨盘儿让阿斯兰老实交代的。  
即使阿斯兰没有向卡嘉莉说明他和真的恋人关系，卡嘉莉还是看出来了。她是因为生长的环境太过单一而形成了有些天然的性格，可不是个傻子。  
“你父亲那边怎么说？”  
阿斯兰和父亲关系不好这卡嘉莉是知道的，她因为公务接触过对方几次，对那位老萨拉的坏脾气印象深刻。  
“他操心的事太多了，很显然这件事不是他范围内的。”  
提起父亲，阿斯兰的表情不免有些僵硬。  
“但愿如此。”  
卡嘉莉耸耸肩，  
“这种感觉还挺奇怪的。”  
“什么？”  
“和你心平气和地坐在一桌聊天，这种情况我还以为这辈子都不会再有了。”  
“……你想往我脸上泼咖啡吗？”  
阿斯兰有些好笑地看着卡嘉莉。  
“我要是想，我会直接揍你。”  
卡嘉莉潇洒地结了账，拿起手包站起身。周围几桌的黑衣保镖也随即起身。  
“以后他要是把工作放到了你头上的位置，你就打断他的鼻梁，”  
她俯下身对真说，对着空气做了一个凶残的右勾拳，  
“那是他整张脸最引以为傲的部位，足够让他长点记性了。”  
真听了反问她，  
“那你当初为什么没这么做？”  
卡嘉莉耸肩，打趣道：  
“我可是一国公主，偶像包袱很重。”  
真笑了。  
卡嘉莉也似乎是被自己的抖机灵逗乐，爽朗地哈哈大笑起来，转过身背对二人挥了挥手。  
还没等卡嘉莉走出餐厅，就听到玻璃碎裂的声音。  
“是袭击！”  
训练有素的黑衣保镖瞬间将卡嘉莉围在中间，形成人肉盾牌。

 

卡嘉莉被按到在地上，她立刻反应过来：  
“目标不是我，是那孩子！！！”  
她大声喊道，想让保镖过去保护真，与此同时第二发子弹径直从她眼前经过，打穿了真前一秒还坐着的椅子。

——TBC


End file.
